


In Which Foggy Nelson Gets To Exercise His Abilities As One of the Official Avengers Lawyers

by cosmicocean



Series: The Brotastic Adventures Of The Avengers And The Long Suffering Foggy Nelson [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, if there's anything foggy loves to do it's fuck with superheroes about their names, it's not a matt/foggy fic in bulk but there's a cute scene for them at the end, scott lang is a dork and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Karen,” he asks a little plaintively. “Why are our lives so difficult?”</p><p>Matt suddenly whirls from their office holding the briefcase that Foggy knows holds his other work suit. “Clint just called,” he says quickly. “Gotta run. Hold down the fort please, make it up to you later, love you, bye.” Matt kisses Foggy on the cheek swiftly and is gone.</p><p>“Karen,” he amends, considerably more plaintive this time. “Why is my life so difficult?”</p><p>Where Foggy Nelson bails an ex-con superhero out of jail, Scott Lang is awestruck by the idea of the Avengers, and old ladies like Matt's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Foggy Nelson Gets To Exercise His Abilities As One of the Official Avengers Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/gifts).



_“Hey, sooooooo… this is Scott. Lang. Scott Lang. I don’t know if Sam’s mentioned me or not, but, uh. He gave me a card? And said that if I ever got into trouble in the Hell’s Kitchen area, or, well, anywhere really, I should, uh, call you guys? So. Yeah. Nelson & Murdock. Lawyers. Kind of in jail right now? For. You know. Secret business. You know. Sam’s kind of secret business. And I’d really appreciate it if someone could… stop that? Yeah. Thanks. This is Scott Lang. Bye.”_

Foggy stares at the answering machine as it asks him if he wants to replay the message.

“Karen,” he asks a little plaintively. “Why are our lives so difficult?”

Matt suddenly whirls from their office holding the briefcase that Foggy knows holds his other work suit. “Clint just called,” he says quickly. “Gotta run. Hold down the fort please, make it up to you later, love you, bye.” Matt kisses Foggy on the cheek swiftly and is gone.

“Karen,” he amends, considerably more plaintive this time. “Why is _my_ life so difficult?”

“You decided to fall in love with a man whose idea of a good time is running around the city in horns and spandex.” Karen, it seems, has zero sympathy for his situation.

“It’s not spandex,” he mutters. “Spandex is easier to remove.”

“The point is, you brought this on yourself.”

He sighs. “If this Scott Lang guy is a serial killer, will you at least remember me fondly?”

“Eh.” Karen wiggles a hand noncommittally and that’s good enough for Foggy.

 

“So, who’s Scott Lang?” Foggy says without preamble when Sam picks up as he walks down to the precinct.

“Oh man. What did he do?”

“He said ‘Sam’s kind of secret business’.”

“Fucking Pym, man.” Foggy can practically hear Sam shaking his head. “Pym’s gotta _talk_ to me before he sends Scott on this shit.”

“I don’t know what any of those words mean when you put them together.”

“Right. He’s got a supersuit. What he does is classified. Unless he tells you what he does, which he probably well, but as far as the cops are concerned, it’s secret Avengers business.”

“Is he an Avenger?”

“Nope.”

“So I’m lying?”

“Yup.”

Foggy runs a hand through his hair. “Whatever you people have decided to pay me, it isn’t enough.”

“You won’t _let_ us pay you that much.”

“Don’t sass me or I will put you above Tony and Clint in my list of Avengers That Irk Me On Purpose.” Foggy does actually have that list. He and Karen drew it up while Matt was on patrol one night. It’s tacked up in the office kitchenette.

“Wow. That’s harsh. All right, say hi to Matt for me.”

“He’s off doing something with Clint.”

“Yeah? What are they up to?”

“Would _you_ ask?”

“…I would not.”

 

Scott Lang, it turns out, is someone who looks kind of like the friendly suburban dad that all the pre-teen girls in the neighborhood have a bit of a crush on.

“Murdock or Nelson?” he asks after Foggy springs him.

“Nelson. Foggy.”

They shake hands.

“Thanks for getting me out of there, man.” Scott grimaces. “Not super excited to go back to prison.”

_Back._ Great. Sam and Foggy are gonna have a talk. “Sam says that some guy named Pym needs to talk to him before he sends you to do stuff.”

Scott shoulders his bag a little. “Hey, I’m not super thrilled with Hank at the moment either, trust me.” He brightens slightly. “I got what Hank wanted me to get, though, and he wanted me to bring it to Sam.”

“Come back to the office. I’ll call him when we get there and he can come get whatever you need to give him.”

“Works for me.” 

They start walking.

“So, what do they call you?”

“You know about the whole… superheroing thing, right?”

“My area of expertise tends to be more ‘vigilantism’ than ‘superheroing’. But yes.”

“Uh, so they call me Ant-Man.”

Foggy looks at him. “Ant-Man.”

“Apparently I don’t get input on the name until I can come up with something better.”

“Anything. Literally anything.”

“I _know_.” Scott shakes his head. “Hank, he’s the guy who made the suit- you know I have a supersuit?”

“Sam mentioned it.”

“Okay, so Hank, I’m pretty sure he just won’t let me change it cause he’s a contrary bastard.”

“So are you a man who turns into an ant or an ant who turns into a man?”

“Ha ha ha, hilarious. I’m a guy who shrinks down to the size of an ant.”

“Huh. That’s… actually pretty cool.”

Scott grins a little. “Yeah, it kinda is.”

“So what about Shrinky-Dink?”

“I see why Sam likes you. So how did you get involved in all of this?”

Foggy sighs. “I found Hawkeye in a dumpster.”

“Whoa, so you know the Avengers? Like, all of them?”

“Yeah. Even the cool ones,” he adds, in case Matt and Clint are prowling Hell’s Kitchen together and can hear because every moment in life is an opportunity to fuck with Clint Barton. 

“Holy shit.” Scott gapes at him. “I was a _huge_ Captain America nerd when I was a kid, what’s Captain America like?”

“A little shit,” Foggy says immediately. “Don’t let him try and fool you if you meet him. He’ll play up being innocent and all American and apple pie but he’s actually a fucker who will steal all of your socks if you’re not keeping an eye on him.” Steve’s got a weird fondness for socks.

“Cool,” Scott whispers. “What about Bucky Barnes?”

“I mean. Look, they’re all little shits in their own way. Bucky’s… honestly more of a mother hen when it comes to Steve.” If Foggy had a nickel for every time he’d heard Bucky yell “ _STEVE DO NOT DO THAT THING”_ he would have at _least_ eleven nickels.

“That’s so cool.”

Foggy shrugs. Honestly, it could be for all he’s known, but he’s so used to seeing one geriatric decorated war hero chase after another because “ _STEVEN GRANT DO_ ** _NOT_** _PUNCH THE SPACE OCTOPUS”_ and _“I’M GONNA DO IT I’M GONNA PUNCH THE SPACE OCTOPUS IT HAS IT COMING”_ that it’s just run of the mill for him. He opens the door for Scott Lang. “Enter yourself, good sir.”

“Why thank you.”

 

Karen’s absorbed in work, glancing up when she sees Foggy and Scott. 

“Are you Scott Lang?” she asks.

“Yeah.”

“You leave weird voicemails.” Karen lowers her head again. “I’m normally nicer than that, but I have a large stack of papers.”

“I feel you.”

Foggy texts Sam. _Your ex-con friend seems nice. We’re at the office. He’s got some stuff for you._

The phone dings almost immediately. _We’ll be there soon._

Foggy really hopes he’s not bringing everyone to the office. It’s too small for that kind of madness on a semi-regular basis.

“You look stressed, miss,” Scott says politely. “Can I, uh, can I make you some tea? Or coffee? Or something?”

Karen blinks then grins at Foggy. “I like this one. We can keep him.”

“You like _all_ of the superheroes I bring home.”

“You’re like strays.” Karen grins. “Foggy’s kind of a superhero/vigilante magnet.”

“You guys are Daredevil liaisons, right?”

“Yes.”

Karen waggles her eyebrows. “Foggy’s a Daredevil liaison in _every_ way.”

Foggy glares. “I’m hiring a new secretary.”

“I’ll sell Daredevil’s secret identity for crack,” Karen shoots back.

“You’ve never even tried crack.”

“I’ll start crack so I can sell Daredevil’s secret identity for it.”

“Wait,” Scott says, holding up a finger as Foggy opens his mouth to say something that’s going to be clever when he thinks of it. “You’re banging Daredevil?”

Foggy sighs. “Yes.”

“Huh.” Scott nods approvingly. “Good for you. I’d tap that if I could, too.”

Karen chokes on her donut. “I _really_ like this one,” she coughs.

“I changed my mind. I should have left you in jail. Come on, let’s go back right now, I’ll explain to them that you’re actually a serial killer with an ant fetish.”

Scott’s brow furrows. “I’m trying to figure out how that would work and failing.” 

It’s not Foggy’s greatest work. But before he has to defend it, the door opens and Sam says “aw man, you’re _already_ threatening to throw him back in jail? I hoped you’d take a little more time than that.”

“Sorry.” Foggy turns to Sam, who seems to have taken Natasha with him. She gives Karen a little wave. “He’s gotta go back. You have your top secret Avengers reasons for things. I have my top secret lawyer reasons for things.”

“Did he make a joke about you and Daredevil?” Natasha asks.

“I admit nothing.”

Natasha nods approvingly at Scott. “Good.”

“Meep,” Scott answers intelligently.

“It was less of a joke and more comments on Foggy being lucky to tap that,” Karen tells Natasha. Natasha and Karen have a bromance for the ages. 

“I get enough of that from little old ladies on the street,” Foggy says wearily. Foggy and Daredevil’s romance is Hell’s Kitchen’s worst kept secret. By association, so is Matt’s identity, but it doesn’t leave Hell’s Kitchen. After a couple of kidnapping attempts and Daredevil’s swift retribution, nobody touches Foggy. It seems to make Matt breathe a little easier, his shoulders a little less tight.

“Oh yeah, get him to tell you the story about Millicent someday,” Sam says, grinning. “97 year old woman who once told Foggy how great Daredevil’s ass is in his uniform.”

“I’m not talking about this with any of you.”

Natasha laughs softly. “Scott,” she says. Scott stands at attention and then relaxes, looking like he’s not sure why he did that. Foggy’s not that surprised. Natasha can have that effect on people. “Why don’t you come with us to the Tower? We can talk about what you’ve gotten there.”

“Okay. Yeah. Just. Go to Avengers Tower. With the Black Widow. Yup. Can do.”

Karen hides her smile behind her hand. Sam does no such thing, grinning wide.

“Smooth, Tic-Tac.” He looks at Foggy. “Wanna come watch his head explode when he meets Steve?”

“Forget Steve, just seeing Thor’s arms up close will fuck him up.” Foggy shakes his head. “Regretfully, I must stay here and hold down the fort while Clint and Daredevil probably play Ninja Turtle.” 

Sam snorts. “Tell Horns I say hello.”

“We’ve got SyFy Original Movie and Observation of Foggy’s Narration Night on Thursday at Daredevil’s place, remember,” Natasha adds. “We’re doing Chupacabra vs. The Alamo.” Movie night had been something Foggy had been wary of at first for obvious reasons, but Matt loves Foggy’s narrations (Foggy says it’s because his narrations are great, Karen says it’s cause Matt is a lovesick idiot) and the Avengers are tirelessly amused by them, so it all works out.

“We’re looking forwards to it,” Karen says. “Now get out of our office. We have work to do.”

Natasha grins and fist bumps Karen. “Come on, gang.”

_I’m in a gang with the Black Widow_ , Scott mouths as he waves goodbye to them. Foggy grins and asks Karen for the Chandler file.

 

Foggy’s in Matt’s place on the couch reading the Shakespere-d version of _A New Hope_ when Matt gets out of the shower, toweling off his hair.

“Clint says he’s a cool Avenger, too,” Matt tells him. Foggy cackles and Matt grins in response, lifting Foggy’s legs easily and sitting underneath them.

“What did you two get up to today?”

“Dogs,” Matt says seriously. Foggy lowers his book and looks at Matt’s straight face for a moment before giving up.

“Okay, sure. Dogs. Makes sense.”

“What about you?”

“Bailed out a superhero named Ant-Man.”

It’s Matt’s turn to frown and try to figure out if Foggy’s fucking with him. 

“Your heartbeat is the only reason I have to believe that.”

Foggy laughs again and Matt smiles, like he always does when Foggy laughs.

“Hey,” Foggy decides. “Let’s move in together.”

There’s a pause where Foggy wonders if that was a bomb he should have dropped. Then Matt beams radiantly.

“Okay,” he agrees. “Here, though. Your place is the worst.”

“My place… yeah, it’s totally the worst, it’s the size of a sardine can, have you _seen_ \- oh wait, no you haven’t.”

Matt laughs this time, and Foggy feels like there’s a small sun expanding throughout his whole body as he presses his lips to Matt’s.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME.
> 
> I actually did this fic as a gift for FindingZ, but now that I've done it, I've had an idea for a fourth one that will come eventually. 
> 
> If and when I do more of these, they won't be quite the same as the first two. They'll be more like this- drabbles and snapshots.
> 
> Here you go, Z.


End file.
